


They Live Happily Ever After

by RosewaterHotel



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosewaterHotel/pseuds/RosewaterHotel
Summary: 崽V不定期更新的小甜饼日常，写着玩的。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. 膝枕

屏幕上播放着蓝光版《社交网络》的影像，加菲.安德鲁情绪失控地砸了电脑，冲着心如铁石霜的硅谷暴君咆哮着些什么。V一时看入了神，在棕色的沙发上欠起身，端起茶杯上的猫咪马克杯，啜饮了一口已经凉透的黑咖啡，这时他才发现，尼禄正沉沉地靠着他的肩头，维持同一个姿势许久了。

男孩的双眼合拢，靠着他的黑发爱人睡得又香又甜，胸口伴随安稳的呼吸不断起伏着，鼻尖轻蹭过诗人瘦削的肩膀。V静悄悄暂停了影片，低下头，在男孩微微张开的薄唇上亲吻了一下。

“贪睡的小王子。”V伸出手，用指尖刮一刮男孩挺翘的鼻梁，绿眼睛里满是化不开的温柔，“躺下来吧，会睡得舒服些。”

男孩哼哼了一声，在半睡半醒中听话地蹬掉拖鞋，整个人蜷缩起来往沙发上拱，然后将银灿灿的脑袋枕在了诗人的大腿上，才满意地长舒一口气，任由V修长的手指抚摸过头发。

午后的阳光暖洋洋的，透过窗户照进专属于他们的小小客厅，细小的尘埃四散在空气里。黑发的诗人就这样坐在沙发上，任由他贪睡的爱人枕在膝头，仿佛打瞌睡的小狗一般蜷成小小的一团。V一手抚摸着男孩的发顶，一手翻开诗集，任由泛黄的纸张一页页翻过。


	2. 烤饼干

“V酱，你看这些够吗？”

格里芬扑腾着翅膀抓着筛网，让黑发诗人可以看到里面适量的雪白面粉，V歪着头看了看，点点头，小心翼翼地跨过在地板上摊成一大坨打瞌睡的影猫，接过筛网，按照姬莉叶教他的法子，将面粉仔细筛进一个大碗里，然后放入适量的白砂糖，在室温下融化过的黄油，最后敲了一颗鸡蛋进去。

他身上还系着姬莉叶之前帮他挑选的围裙，纯黑色，上面印了只白色的猫咪，姬莉叶觉得这太过单调，若不是V本人婉言谢绝，她还想送他一副粉颜色的带蕾丝边的套袖——即便是来自女孩的一番好意，那玩意与黑发诗人挑剔的审美，实在是风马牛不相及。

诗人给手持搅拌器插好电，却找不到搅拌棒了，最后还是影猫打着哈欠摇摇晃晃地拱开旁边的柜门，把V找了好久的东西叼出来。

“咱们的小猫咪真是越来越能干了，你说是不是V酱？”格里芬在一旁喋喋不休，巨大的蓝色翅膀扇起一阵带着白色粉末的风，让本就狭小的厨房越发变得难以落脚，V叹了口气，轻轻打个响指，将两只一边帮忙一边添乱的魔宠召回，化作刺青乖乖趴在诗人的双臂上。

室内顿时变得安静了不少，唯有一阵若有若无的吉他声在角落的广播里播放，午后温暖的阳光透过公寓窗户，在诗人黑发上洒下一片灿烂的金色。

他打开了搅拌器，飞速旋转的嘈杂声开始折磨诗人的耳膜，动听程度与尼禄最爱的那几首鬼哭狼嚎的重金属不相上下。不过这点小麻烦还不至于让他退却——诗人看着大碗里的原料在快速搅拌下，逐渐被糅合成一个疙疙瘩瘩的面团，弯起嘴角。

想要让面团变得光滑，还是要用手揉揉才行——这是姬莉叶叮嘱过的。于是V摘掉了自己左右手那一二三四个戒指放在一旁（还有皮革的手链），学着女孩教过的那样开始揉面团。

好吧，这可真是个力气活。

看起来很柔软的面团，却需要用掌心末端的力量去巧妙地挤压，才能确保它受力均匀。厨房的操作台有些偏高了，诗人不得不每一次都踮起脚，将身体的重量往下压，才能让那团散发着黄油与砂糖甜味的小玩意，在案板上变换着不同的形状。

不知不觉间，诗人的额头上已经渗出了些许汗水，苍白的面颊也染上了浅淡的绯红。这可比战斗要累多了啊，无所不能的召唤师在内心感慨着。终于，面团在他的努力下变成了还算光滑的一坨，乖乖被裹进保鲜膜，放在冰箱里静止半小时。

在等待的间隙，V为自己泡了杯茶，安安静静地坐在客厅沙发上，读了几页《埃涅阿斯纪》，顺便将烤箱打开预热一下。

茶几上的翻盖手机震了震，消息是尼禄发来的，“任务结束，简单到我用脚趾都能完成，在回家路上了，一会见！”

V合上手机的翻盖——这样只能用来打电话发短信的老古董，妮可跑了两家旧货店才买到，在现代科技的适应不良上，V跟维吉尔算是同病相怜，只不过维吉尔连手机都不屑于用。

用擀面杖把面团擀成薄片之后，V拆开之前陪姬莉叶一起买的动物模具，在薄片上依次压出不同的形状——主要还是猫咪跟小兔子形状的居多，然后将其一个个转移到烤盘上，放进已经预热好的烤箱中层，一百四十度，十分钟。

“V，我回来了——等等妮可！把烟掐了再进门！”

尼禄像一阵风似的进了门，匆匆给了他的黑发甜心一个吻，就转身进了浴室，随后进门妮可大概也累坏了，往沙发上一趟，嘴里还叼着根烟吞云吐雾，早就习惯了的V起身去开窗，把二手烟散出去的同时，顺便让刚刚出炉的烤饼干摊摊凉。

过了一会。

冷水澡让人神清气爽，尼禄套了件白T恤在头上，擦着头发从浴室里走出来，然后看到了茶几上摆着的一个大大的玻璃罐，里面塞满了烤饼干。黑发诗人站在窗边，将脱下来的戒指一个接一个地戴回去，午后暖暖的风撩起他的发丝，阳光映照在他深邃的绿眼睛里，仿佛被点亮的星辰。

“张嘴。”诗人对着脸红的男孩露出笑容，将自己亲手做得烤饼干塞进他嘴里，“好吃吗？”

男孩嘴里满是黄油与砂糖的香甜，他握住了诗人的手，在那小巧的指尖也舔了一下。

“好甜，真的好好吃。”尼禄把脸埋进V的掌心里，像只乖巧的大型犬似的来回蹭，就在他撒娇的时候，妮可已经不声不响从罐子里抓了一大把。

“你们俩继续，别管我，就当没我这人。”修车女孩往嘴里塞了一口猫咪形状的饼干，对着眼前这对腻歪的情侣做了个鬼脸，然后大笑地看着某只护食的大型犬把整个罐子都抱怀里呲牙咧嘴。

还想吃的话，直接跟他说不就好了……V望着这两个争抢同一罐动物饼干的幼稚鬼，难得地露出困惑的表情。对着食谱或烹饪视频学习，对他来说也不是什么难事，除非材料不够。

下次干脆做两罐吧，诗人这样想着，一人一罐。 


	3. 枪与玫瑰

“尼禄。”

“嗯？”

尼禄放下手中擦拭着的湛蓝玫瑰，回头看了一眼，他黑发绿眼的恋人正坐在窗台上，背后垫着两个又软又厚实的靠枕，手中捧着一本《列王的纷争》。夏夜比起白昼要凉爽得多，他们将窗户大开着，任由沁凉的风将米白色窗帘吹得到处飘，连带着诗人指尖的书页也跟着簌簌乱翻。

“我听说中世纪的骑士在出征之前，会请求淑女亲吻他们的剑刃来赐予祝福。”V低声细语地说道，将书合拢放在一旁，凑近了坐在男孩身边。而尼禄已经将左轮的子弹尽数卸下，正在用绒布擦拭着光滑的金属外壳。

“所以……”男孩一时语塞，他看着V的脸颊愈来愈近，在自己额头落下轻柔的浅吻，只觉得握枪的手都有些不听使唤了。跟黑发诗人交往了这么久，却并没有让斯巴达家最年轻的男孩训练出但丁一般的厚脸皮，哪怕是蜻蜓点水般的吻，或是偶尔落在肩头的触碰，都会让尼禄感到口干舌燥，心跳如擂鼓。

诗人优雅地低下头，指尖将下垂的黑发轻轻向耳后撩去，露出他天鹅一般柔软而纤细的脖颈，项坠随着他动作的幅度轻轻摇摆。然后他的玫瑰闭上眼睛，用他饱满而诱人的两片嘴唇亲吻了冰冷的金属枪管。

“哦，尼禄。”他的黑发甜心眯起眼，露出男孩再熟悉不过的那种笑容——温柔，狡黠，还有一点点的不怀好意，“我真不敢相信……你居然就这样硬了。”

“那……那又怎么样！”尼禄涨红了脸，索性拉着诗人的手按在自己的跨间，让始作俑者好好感受一下他裤裆里面小尼禄的滚烫和坚挺。“你怎么总能把再正常不过的事情，做得那么——”香艳？诱人？淫荡？不知羞耻？起码有一万个形容词在男孩脑海里面你推我攘，但他一个字都吐不出来，只能面红耳赤又有些羞恼地瞪着V。

“emmmm……精力旺盛的年轻人，看什么都会觉得兴奋。”诗人弯起嘴角，伸手摸一摸男孩滚烫的脸颊，又捏了一下他泛起潮红的耳垂。

“看好了，尼禄，我不会再做第二次。”

V舔了舔嘴唇，然后将男孩时时精心呵护的银色枪管，含了自己湿润而温热的口腔里。

尼禄的脑袋轰得一声炸掉了，当诗人低着头，开始像取悦着什么人的性器一般，含着湛蓝玫瑰的枪管上下吞吐时，他用了自己一辈子的自制力，才没有让小尼禄当场就在裤裆里缴械投降。

他喘着粗气，眼睛都不舍得眨，死死盯着眼前这场香艳至极的视觉盛宴，不知不觉地就伸手解开裤子，握住了早已勃起的阴茎来回撸动。他已经有一阵子没自渎过了（跟V交往之后，显然没有那个必要），当掌心粗糙的茧子在龟头与柱身上来回摩擦时，隐秘的快感丝丝缕缕地缠绕上来，伴随着渗出的前液逐渐打湿男孩的掌心。尼禄仰起头，舒服地眯起眼睛，手指缠进诗人的黑发里，时不时地攥紧。

当诗人缓缓吐出了银色枪管时，一丝黏哒哒的透明津液垂在他唇边，V轻咬着饱满的下唇，用那双温柔的、湿漉漉的眼睛注视着半魔男孩的双眸，只看得尼禄心头一颤，忍不住凑过去与他交换了一个缠绵的吻。

“你真的很喜欢它，对不对？”男孩气喘吁吁地抚摸着诗人那淫乱的双唇，伸手捏住了他纤细的后颈，仿佛在惩罚一只不听话的猫，“别停下来，V，接着为我‘赐福’吧。”

然后，男孩粗暴地按下诗人的头，强行将涨得通红发硬的性器，捅进了他那张诱人的小嘴里。


	4. 睡美人

“好吧，怎么会搞成这样？”妮可将烟头丢到地上，一脚踩灭，满脸疑惑地看着面前的两位恶魔猎人。

不久之前。

妮可驾驶着房车，披荆斩棘一路撞进废墟深处的时候，等待她的是堆积如山的怪物残骸，还有搀扶着诗人向她挥手的尼禄。V看起来有点不对劲，整个人都倚靠在尼禄怀里，满头青丝化为白雪，胳膊上的刺青也褪了色，只剩下浅浅的轮廓。而他们所在的地方，俨然已经变成了一个案发现场，胳膊腿儿满地都是，不知道多少夸脱的血蜿蜒成小溪，尼禄的银发都换了个色。

“怪物太多，V不得不召唤了梦魇三次，魔力就耗尽了。”尼禄踢了一脚路边快要散架的消防栓，顿时水花四溅，他像大型犬一样凑过去把自己满身的血污冲洗干净，“先上车吧，我得喂他点血。”

这不是V第一次在他们面前魔力枯竭而倒下了。

妮可还记得尼禄那时候的反应——等诗人苏醒，白发重新变黑之后，男孩跟他发了妮可记忆以来最厉害的一次脾气。“我能保护好你，不需要你耗尽所有魔力来保护我！”忠犬化身为呲牙咧嘴的大狗子激动地嚷嚷着，而诗人还披着尼禄的蓝色外套缩成一团，小声嘀咕着“只是失去意识而已，又不会消失。”之类的话，这样明撕暗秀的凡尔赛操作，着实酸倒了修车女王的牙。

好在这一次尼禄的反应还算正常，二话不说就把不省人事的V打横抱起来，搂着他坐在副驾驶，又拿了妮可平时削水果用的陶瓷刀，划破指尖，抹了点血在诗人的嘴唇上。V迷迷糊糊的张开嘴，像只小猫似的，把尼禄逐渐愈合的伤口舔得一滴血都不剩，原本苍白得像张纸的小脸，也变得逐渐润泽，有气无力眨动着的湖绿色眼眸，在雪白底绢映衬之下，愈发显得楚楚动人。

“尼禄。”他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，“还想要。”

“乖，你先睡会。”男孩低头亲了亲他的发梢，“回家再喂你。”

被维吉尔二度分离之后，诗人的魔力会随着时间流逝而主动回满，正常情况下，只要休息一晚上就好了。回到公寓以后，尼禄就把他放在软床上，又去把卧室门锁了，窗帘拉好。魔力不足的V依旧是那副银发白肤的模样，脚上那双罗马凉鞋进门时不知道蹬哪儿去了，现在盖着尼禄的小恐龙毯子蜷缩成一团，仿佛只是在某个慵懒的午后打了个盹，一点看不出刚刚还经历过一场凶险万分的战斗。

尼禄守在床边看着他出神，V安然入睡的样子很好看，颀长高挑的身体像孩子似的蜷着，纤细的睫毛时不时会随着那双好看眼睛颤动一下，柔软的下唇被轻轻咬紧，留下一抹令人怜爱的殷红，只看得尼禄心头一暖，伸手撩开几缕银色的发丝，在他嘴唇上亲了亲。

银发诗人一动不动，任由男孩吻着他毫无反应的双唇，安静顺从得不像样子。殊不知，他这副神智不清的乖巧模样，越发让这血气方刚的半魔男孩呼吸粗重，难以把持。尼禄低着头，像只大型犬一样蹭着他银发爱人的脖颈大口喘息，怎么也不舍得放开。理智叫嚣着训斥他，这样趁人之危的行为跟禽兽没什么区别，但欲望却轻描淡写地拱火道：你已经是一个成熟的崽崽了，想艹自己的小男朋友有什么错？

尼禄象征性挣扎了一下，然后就屈服了——草，让理智滚一边去吧。

男孩埋在银发爱人圆润的肩头，不住地啃咬着那白得透明的肌肤，诗人刺青褪尽的身体如同白绢，让男孩的亲吻与吮吸更容易留下痕迹，V却依旧睡得深沉，由着尼禄做贼似的给他宽衣解带。诗人的一双笔挺修长的双腿平时总被裹在长裤里，不容易被风吹日晒，此时让男孩仿佛拆礼物似的，一点一点从布料里剥离出来，又被男孩粗糙的掌心抚摸把玩着，更显得白皙润泽，泛起淫靡的绯红。

没了刺青森林的遮掩，白发美人胸前的两粒奶头越发显得色泽粉嫩，惹人觊觎。尼禄吞咽着口水，只觉得干渴，极度的干渴，他低下头，轻轻拉开了V放在胸前的手臂，然后将人搂在怀里，低头含住一侧的乳头。

哺乳期缺乏关爱的男孩，埋首于诗人那过分平坦的胸口，像婴儿般含着粉色的乳尖又吸又舔，他还犹嫌不足，咬着那粒颤巍巍的漂亮的小东西，狠嘬了两口。昏睡中的白发美人轻轻蹙着眉，仿佛是被这下流的啃咬舔舐撩拨得不知所措，却只能软绵绵地靠在男孩怀里，脸色泛红，小嘴微张着喘息不停，胸口不住起伏着，想醒来又做不到，只能任由自己虚软无力的身体被人猥亵，这无助的反应更让男孩得了趣，灵巧的舌头将两侧的奶头轮流卷入口中，舔得啧啧有声，仿佛要把这淫乱的银发小妈咪吮出奶水来呢。

被剥得一丝不挂的诗人早已情动，两腿间的阴茎高高翘着，颤抖地流泪不止，尼禄却故意置之不理，只是将白发美人的胴体翻了个身，掰开他手感柔软的臀瓣，满意地看到那个贪吃的小穴已经开始一张一合，吐露出不少淫液来。诗人虽然已经湿得不像样子，神志却还迷糊着，只能可怜兮兮地趴在男孩身下，像只发情期的母猫一般，被托起小屁股来，任由男孩让阴茎在他湿濡不堪的雪臀上来回蹭动。

当然了，尼禄是个善解人意的好孩子，还惦记着要喂饱V这件事呢，怎么会就这样随随便便射在他雪白的屁股上，用精液把这白发雪肤的诗人玷污得不成样子呢？他俯下身，分开V虚软的双腿，将龟头在翕张的小穴入口蹭了蹭，然后一挺腰，整根没入。

微风掀起了窗帘的裙摆，让黄昏的阳光悄无声息渗入卧房，此时正值初冬，阳台上还堆着尚未融化的皑皑白雪，寂静的屋内却是一室春光旖旎。银发诗人被他的男孩压在床铺上，翘起浑圆的臀部，毫无知觉地被那根深红狰狞的阴茎艹到最深处。压在他身上作乱的男孩也已是大汗淋漓，抓着那白发美人颤抖抽搐的双手禁锢在身后，任那对肿胀而敏感的奶头在床单上来回磨蹭，惹得诗人的小穴把阴茎吞得更紧，抽插出一阵咕叽咕叽的水声，只让人听了面红耳赤。

今天的一切都太不寻常了，尼禄自己也知道。

通常尼禄都是一个温柔的情人，喜欢把V双腿分开，压在床上，桌子上，或是墙上，面对面看着他的眼睛，欣赏他被进入时情动的湖绿色眼睛、以及婉转呻吟的丰满双唇。只是今天，魔力耗尽、失去意识的诗人，仿佛玩偶一般无论怎样猥亵轻薄都不会有反应，这让素日听话乖巧的斯巴达家男孩变得有些不太对劲。诗人无意识的温顺与柔情，唤醒了男孩内心深处最扭曲、最启齿的那部分欲望，他现在只想奸污他，弄脏他，将这具无论怎样摆弄都毫无反应的身体，彻彻底底地艹到烂熟才好。

“唔……嗯……”诗人还是被顶出了些许微弱的呻吟声，睫毛颤抖着似醒未醒，蹙着眉一副快要哭出来的样子。男孩低下头，咬住他敏感的耳朵舔了舔，满意地感受到V汗津津的身体颤抖得更剧烈了，小穴更是无比谄媚地把阴茎吞得又湿又紧，像个婊子一样被他心爱的男孩奸得浑身发颤，神志不清。

诗人的阴茎一直在床单上蹭来蹭去，即便被冷落那么久，还是可怜巴巴地被艹射了好几次，像失禁了似的在身下淋淋漓漓流得到处都是，每次被尼禄捏着乳尖狠狠干到前列腺的时候，他整个人绷着身子都要痉挛起来，津液顺着合不拢的小嘴里向外流，尼禄掀开他的头发，注视着那张昏迷不醒、邋邋遢遢、仿佛被艹坏掉了一样的小脸，只觉得下腹一阵火热，情不自禁加快了艹干的幅度，才闷哼着将浓浓的精液一股接着一股射进那张贪吃的小嘴里。

尼禄趴在V的身上深呼吸了一会，等到他觉得自己滚烫的大脑开始逐渐降温以后，才把还在昏昏欲睡的诗人打横抱起，放进已经放满温水待命的自动式浴缸里。发泄过后，男孩似乎又恢复了平时那副殷勤乖巧的样子，他先去换掉床单，又回到浴室里，小心翼翼地把诗人满身浊液清洗干净。V银白色的发丝已经开始逐渐变深，刺青森林也逐渐浮现出原本的颜色，只是人已经累坏了，泡在温度适中的泡泡水里，愈发睡得香甜。

男孩安静地看诗人了好一会，才慢慢凑过去，在他那双红润的嘴唇上，温柔地亲了一下。

次日清晨。

黑发诗人穿着尼禄一件松松垮垮的破洞T恤，赤裸着脚打着哈欠走到客厅。尼禄正在厨房里忙活着做早饭，热牛奶、沙拉与烤好的吐司已经摆上了桌，煎蛋与培根还在平底锅中滋滋作响，散发出诱人的香气。V捧着热腾腾的黑咖啡，坐在铺了蓝白条纹桌布的餐桌前，招了招手示意男孩过来，然后搂住他的脖子，交换了一个足够缠绵的早安吻。

“恢复精神了？”尼禄抓住他的手，放在脸颊上蹭蹭，一脸关切。

“嗯，睡一觉就没事了，别担心。”诗人在他侧脸捏了一下，好心地提醒道，“这次别把培根煎糊了，还有，煎蛋上记得撒点黑胡椒。”

尼禄跑回厨房，而V拿起了餐刀，在烤得金黄的吐司片上涂抹黄油。望着男孩忙忙碌碌的背影，他心情很好地咬了一口吐司，弯起嘴角。

“我的男孩（My boy），”黑发诗人微笑着低声呢喃，“昨天你可真是个调皮的坏孩子，不是吗？（You were such a naughty child yesterday, weren’t you?）”


End file.
